PLAN
by QuirkySmile
Summary: Two foreign princes travel to the Kingdom of Foust with the intention of rescueing it's princess, who has been in a cursed slumber her whole life; and is there a mysterious secret they are trying to hide about the one with no name?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I'm striving to become a better writer so, if you notice any mistakes in word usage, tense shifts, and or spelling- please tell me so that I can fix it. ~Quirk.

* * *

><p>Once Upon a time, in the Kingdom of Foust, there slept a princess. Her name was Cecelia. Princess Cecelia was locked away in a magic wood. The reason for this was that when she was born, a little over twenty-two years ago, an evil fairy came and cast a spell on her in the middle of the night, causing her fall into an endless sleep. Her parents, King Edward and Queen Leighton, were devastated. When another fairy, thought to be a good fairy, offered to take her to her castle in the magical Rutledge Woods and watch over her until the day she awoke, the king and queen agreed. To their horror, it was later revealed that the fairy who offered to protect the princess was not good at all. She was the same fairy who had put the curse on Princess Cecelia, only she had used her magic to change form.<p>

With the news that the princess was in the possession of the evil fairy, there also came news that the magical woods she was taken in to, she would not be able to come out of until the curse put upon her was broken.

Another fairy, an true good fairy gave hope to the king, queen and the whole kingdom by proclaiming a prophecy:

_The man must be of Kingly birth_

_And travel far across the earth_

_To the land where lady lay_

_With all his might he'll try to save._

_Water, air, and fire he must endure_

_Or of his effort not will procure._

_On this quest there may be_

_Some companions, no more than three._

This nobleman would have to enter into the woods and brave fire, air, and water to save the princess.

One day there came joyful news to the kingdom. A prince, and his brother, was traveling from a far off land to try and save the princess. The entire Kingdom was overjoyed at the news and began making ready for their arrival. Knights were sent out to meet the princes, young maids were sent to prepare rooms for the men to stay in, butchers and bakers were commissioned to make ready a feast for them.

When the princes arrived a few days later, all the young women of the kingdom became instantly smitten with the older of the two. For his dark brown hair was cut short in a becoming manner; his skin was tan from being out in the sun; his arms were very muscular, indicating that he was a hard worker.

His brother was not as tall, though he was not short either. He had medium short, brown, almost black, hair that stuck up for he constantly ran his fingers through it. His skin was fair. Though the brothers did not look much alike, there was no mistake that they were related; for they both had the most piercing blue eyes.

On the night of their arrival the king and queen held a small banquet for them, with only their children, two boys, Andrew and James, and four girls, Katarina, Imelda, Renga, and Clarice being in attendance. The princes both concluded that the boys looked to be in their late twenties, one with shoulder length, brown, hair and the other with hair reaching only his ears; his was also brown in color. The oldest girl, Katarina, looked to be between eighteen and nineteen. She had long, very dark brown, hair that was braided down her shoulder. She had a polite smile that welcomed the two foreign princes readily. Her eyes were a soft blue; in them you could see that she was gentle, but also had a fiery temper. The three youngest princesses looked to range between the ages of fourteen and nine. They all had light brown hair that flowed down to their wastes. Freckles adorned all three of their faces, and smiles seemed to be perpetually plastered there, as well. After supper was over, Imelda, Renga, and Clarice were sent to bed; for they were not yet of the age were they were considered to be old enough to be a part of adult conversation.

"So tell me, sir," King Edward began the conversation, addressing the older brother. "What gave you the courage to attempt this task?"

"When there reached word of a mysterious princess, of a far off land, that was trapped in a magical forest, I hopped on my horse, bringing only my brother along with me, and galloped all the way here in hopes of saving her." The prince replied, almost as if it were an answer he had repeatedly rehearsed.

"I see," the king replied, folding his hands together as he rested his elbows on the table. He was obviously confused by this answer, for it made almost no connection to the question he had asked. "And what, may I ask, are your names? I have just come to the realization that we know neither of them." At this statement the king looked to both of the brothers.

"My name is Prince," Said the brother with which the king had been conversing.

"And I am Prince William, though you can call me Prince Will for short." His brother answered. They both expressed their deepest apologies for not giving their names sooner.

The conversation was interrupted by one of the maids coming in with a jug of cold drink. Even in the insulation of the stone walls, the summer heat penetrated the castle.

"I have a question." Prince said after a moment of silence, in which everyone drank the cold liquid. "What must I do to save Princess Cecelia?" His tone was serious, and he stared evenly at the two rulers.

The king and queen both said, "We don't know," After another moments pause the queen continued,

"We do not exactly know for certain what goes on in the Rutledge Woods, for you are the first prince who has come to save Princess Cecelia,"

Prince cut her off saying, "Are you saying that no man has ever tried to save the princess?" It was obvious that he was disgusted that no one cared enough for their princess to save her, for he was sputtering incoherent words.

"Oh, there have been people who have tried," Queen Leighton said, setting the princes' thoughts straight. "But they weren't princes or kings. You have to be of Kingly birth to save her. That is what was foretold. There have been many knights and nobleman who have competed for the high honor. If you would let me finish I would get to that part."

"My apologies, your Majesty," The prince finished, indicating with his hand for her to proceed with what she was saying.

"Well, as I was saying, you are the first prince who has come to save her. We will tell you what we do know that happens in the woods. On the day of Princess Cecelia's birth, right before the evil fairy cursed our daughter into an unending slumber, she said these things," And the queen went on to dictate the prophecy that was foretold so many years ago.

Prince stared at the queen for a minute, pondering this strange prophecy. There was a quick flash of fear mixed with hope that crossed his face, but it passed before the queen could think anything of it. Then he stood up, looking as if he was going to say something, then sat back down. After taking a deep breath, he said, "So let me get this straight. I must be of kingly birth, right?"

"Right,"

"And I have traveled far to get here. This is the land where the lady, the lady being Princess Cecelia."

"Yes,"

"And I'll try to save the princess, braving water, air, and fire. Do you have any idea what that means?"

"We do not have any particular knowledge as to the details, if that's what you're asking, but we assume it means there is going to be three obstacles, or challenges. One being water, the other air, and the last one being fire."

The prince nodded. "And I may take up to three people with me?"

"That part baffles us," said King Edward. "We do not know for sure if you are included in the three, or if you can have three others."

"Okay then, let's say that I can have two people come with me. One of them is going to be my brother." He nodded his head towards Prince Will who was in an animated conversation with the princess, not paying any attention to the important conversation taking place across from him. "Who is finest man in your kingdom who will embark upon this journey with me?"

"There are many brave knights who will gladly go with you," the queen said. "The hard part will be choosing the one to take."

Prince, again, nodded. He thought for a moment of a way to easily rectify this hard decision. After a moment he declared, "I shall hold a contest to find who is most fit to be included in my company. Can you have a message be sent out to the entire kingdom with this news?"

The king nodded saying that he thought this a most excellent plan.

At news the news that there would be another companion to go with Prince, Katarina's eyes flashed in their direction. She quickly stood up, jostling the table with a mighty shake as she did so. She looked at her father and asked permission to be excused, saying she was bored with all this talk that only men would enjoy.

"Yes, Katarina, you may be excused." King Edward said with a sigh. He was rubbing his eyes in frustration, for in standing up a glass of water had tipped over and spilt all over Will. Katarina, finally noticed what her quick movement had caused and heartily apologized. Will said it was fine, and only laughed over the situation.

Katarina went to her father, kissed him on the cheek, and then left the room, calling out one more sincere apology in her rush to exit the room. Queen Leighton also decided that she, too, did not want to sit and listen to the men talk, left the room with her daughter.

Once both the women were gone, the men talked over the details of the tournament. Deciding that it would be held the next day at noon, they headed off to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it. Again, please contact me about any mistakes. ~Quirk

* * *

><p>At the time that the tournament was to be held the next day, the training grounds were filled to the maximum with people who would compete to have the chance to join Prince in his quest. The stands, also, were filled with people who had come to watch the tournament. The knights to compete in the tournament were dressed up in their armor in preparation for the challenges they would complete.<p>

"My people," Prince listened as King Edward, began his speech. He had his arms outstretched to the people of the kingdom. Prince, along with the king and queen, their three youngest daughters, and Prince Will, was up in the balcony that over looked the training grounds. Andrew and James were participating in the tournament. Princess Katarina had decided that morning that she did not want to watch men fight each other, and told everyone she would not be coming. As much as the king and queen told her that it was her duty as princess to attend, she had refused. After over an hour of debate, they had decided there was no use in trying to convince her further. "As most of you know, yesterday morning we had a two foreign princes come into our kingdom."

There was great applause. Prince obeyed when the queen told his to stand and acknowledge the people. When he did so, even greater applause erupted. It took a full five minutes for the king to be able to talk again. He was about to begin speaking again when Prince laid his hand on the kings shoulder, saying, "If it is alright with your Majesty, might I be the one to state the rules of this tournament?" The king agreed that this would be better and sat back down.

"Knights of this fair kingdom," Prince said, having to shout so that all would be able to hear his voice. "I have come to save the princess who was stolen away from you so long ago. I have been informed of the danger of this quest, so now I tell you. If you want to try to become a part of my small party you must know that from what I hear there is danger of not making it back alive."

There was a slight shift in the aura of the crowd, and murmurs started to sprout between them as they talked amongst each other as to what the prince meant.

"A man, who is afraid, is of no help to me," Prince said. "Or to Princess Cecelia."

All of the armored men, and the people who had come to watch, were quite.

"So with those final words, let the tournament begin!"

When, after a few minutes of almost dead silence, and nothing had started to happen, Prince began to wonder why the knights were standing there, doing nothing, looking dumbfound.

Then a voice spoke up from the crowd of armor-clad people. The voice was that of one of the knight's. There was a regal look to his suit of armor. For the material which it was made up of was a very expensive type, hardly any beside the royal family would be able to afford such a suit of armor. His helmet came down to cover his face. A long, light blue, almost the same color as the sky, feather bloomed out of the top of his helmet.

"Your Majesty, I am Sir Tucker" The knight addressed the King. Prince watched as King Edward stood up to look down at the knight who was talking. "With you permission, might I speak?"

"Permission is granted, my noble knight." King Edward replied.

"You have not depicted of what sort this tournament is. What are we supposed to be doing?" The King began to laugh. Then, little by little, the whole arena began to erupt with laughter. Only the knights weren't laughing.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." The King finally finished laughing, though Prince could tell that his voice still held a trace of humor. "I see that we must have forgotten that when making out the decree last night. I must apologies, for we did not mean to do so.

"The first round will be swords play. Prince will come down and pair you off. Your goal is to disarm your opponent. If you are disarmed you are out, while the disarmer will move on to round two, another sword match up. Round three will be archery. The man who wins the target round will be the one to accompany Prince and his brother, Prince Will." Prince watched his brother stand up at the mention of his name.

With those final words of the king, Prince, and Prince Will, walked down to the arena, pairing off the knights with one another. When this was finished they returned to the balcony and King Edward announced that the tournament would begin.

Swords began slashing, and, in the first two minutes, six knights were easily disarmed. Prince noticed that his brother and the king and queen were taking special interest in Tucker. Noticing how he had a different style to his fighting; he was graceful. They liked this about him.

In no time at all, half of the knights had been eliminated. After a short period of rest, round two began. This round took longer for, even though there were less people competing, these knights were more skilled than the ones who had been eliminated. Prince and Prince Will were talking animatedly over who they thought was going to win. They took notice of Tucker, and another knight who was clad in black armor.

When the round was over, Prince was glad to see, both of those knights had made it through. The king called for a rest. Most of the knights left the field to go and change into less restrictive clothing. It was almost impossible to shoot a bow in a suit of armor. An hour later the knights were back in the arena, preparing to begin the third and final round of the tournament.

Prince noticed that only a couple men had decided to retain their armor, the blue feathered knight, Sir Tucker, was one of them. For this part of the tournament, the king suggested that they stand beside the archers so as to have a better view. Prince agreed and they went to the area King Edward had indicated.

"The object of this round is to hit the bull's eye of the target, if you don't hit the bull's eye you're out." King Edward declared; the knights all nodded. The youngest princess, Prince thought her name to be Clarice, informed him that the kingdom held these types of tournaments all the time, and that the men were used to them.

As the men began to shoot their arrows at the targets it became evident that while many who were good with the sword, not so many were too canny with the bow and arrow, that, or he concluded, they were much out of practice. Three fourths of the men were eliminated with their first shot. Prince averted his gaze as the king and queen's faces both became red with embarrassment. He heard them whisper to each other that they would need to better enforce their archery program.

When, after a couple more men were eliminated, the knights began shooting without missing five times in a row, it was decided that the targets would be moved back ten feet. This change eliminated all but two knights. Tucker and the black armored knight. Prince had learned, from another of the young princesses, he was sure that that one had been Renga, was named Hugh. Both pulled there arm back at the same moment and released their arrows. Both hit their target; on a second try they both hit the target again. Then again, and again, and again. Prince decided that this was getting them nowhere.

"It is evident that you are both excellent archers." He said. "We will take a moments rest; then we will have one final round of swords play; the rules will be the same as before. The winner will accompany my brother and I,"

Hugh left to go and put his suit of armor back on. When he returned, Tucker was in the enclosed arena waiting for him.

The sword swinging began immediately. Tucker was having a tough time, he was smaller than Hugh, and he quit attacking Hugh. Rather, he ducked out of the way of all Hugh's slashes and attempted blows. When he backed up into the wall of the arena and realized that there was no way to duck out of the way, his head began turning back and forth in a worried manner. Hugh lifted his sword in preparation to strike Tucker while he was in this predicament, but, at the last second, Tucker jumped away from the wall, swung his sword at Hugh's upraised one and knocked it out of his hand. The sword hit the ground with a thud. The crowd exploded with cheers. Sir Tucker had won the tournament.


	3. Chapter 3

I thought I'd let you know that when there's a large chunk of bold in the text it signify's that the POV has changed. Hopefully it is well enough written that it isn't hard to discover who's POV it is. ~Quirk

* * *

><p>Four days later Prince, Prince Will, and Tucker were riding their horses down a beaten path in the Rutledge Woods. Three days ago they had entered into these woods. Three days ago they learned the truth: once a person entered these woods there was no turning back. They had discovered that there was a magical force field that surrounded the forest. There was no leaving until the spell, which the fairy had cast, was broken.<p>

Tucker then raised his voice and said, "We must rest, we have been riding for over three hours; the horses need rest. And it's too hot to continue on this long without a rest, and-"

"I agree," Prince Will said. "I wouldn't mind to have the chance to stretch my legs."

Prince nodded but said it would be only a short rest, "Tucker, you don't need to give so many excuses for a rest. If you're tired just say so." He then warned, "We will be on the move in no longer than twenty minutes." The other two men agreed; they tethered their horses to one of the many trees. Prince sat down under one of the bigger trees to absorb the coolness brought on by the shade. Prince Will walked around nearby. Prince noticed that Tucker was standing by not sure what he was to do.

"Sir Tucker, come sit down by me. It is much cooler in the shade." Prince was still curios about Tucker, for he was forever clad in his armor. In fact after thinking on it awhile, Prince realized that he had never seen Tucker's face.

Tucker walked over cautiously, and then eased himself onto the ground by Prince. It was evident that he had a hard time doing this with his armor on, for it took him a full minute to sit down.

Prince decided that he would take an initiative in the conversation since Tucker was not saying anything. I will find out what this strange man's story is, he thought.

"Where do you come from?" Prince asked Tucker, his tone indicated that he would tolerate no funny business.

"I am from the Kingdom of Foust, from which we departed four days ago. Where else would I be from?" His voice was gruff and muffled underneath the helmet.

"And your family?"

"They are from the same kingdom as I am," Tuckers voice was taking on a nervous tone. His body language was also showing his discomfort, for he was squirming in all directions.

Prince realized he was getting somewhat close to the mysterious answer. "Why is that you are always clad in armor?" Prince asked.

"Um…"

"A better question than that, even. How is that you can afford such nice armor. Is your family of high class? Are you a nobleman? What is your story? Why are you so secretive? Why always so quiet? Why?"

Tucker's head sunk down with every question that Prince fired at him. He finally shouted, "Fine!" He took a deep breath. "I will tell you my story, for I knew it would be discovered sooner or later."

At this moment Prince Will walked over. "What is going on?" He asked. "I heard shouting."

"Tucker is going to tell us about himself." Prince said.

Prince Will had a look of nervousness come over his face.

"Why do you look so, brother?" Prince asked his brother worriedly.

"He looks so for he already knows my secret, he guessed it the first day we embarked into these woods." Tucker said, his voice no longer sounded deep and gruff as it had one minute before. Prince watched as he pulled of his helmet. Shock swarmed his entire face as he sputtered,

"You're, you're, you're…"

"I'm a girl." Tucker said. "You now know the secret which has been bugging you the past couple days. Happy?"

"How? Was it really you in the arena? Where you really the one who was fighting Sir Hugh so well? You're a girl!" Prince was not grasping the fact well.

"Yes, it was me. My parents saw to it that I and my sibling were properly trained in the art of self-defense, should we ever need it."

"Who are your parents?"

"You've already met them. My parents are King Edward and Queen Leighton."

**Prince Will started when Tucker mentioned who her parents were, for though he knew the fact Tucker **was a girl, he did not know anything beyond that. "I knew that I recognized you! You're Princess Katarina!" It had taken a moment for Will to recognize the girl because when he had before seen her hair was long, now it was short, though not super short. It looked as if she had cut it herself because the ends weren't completely even, but it looked good anyway.

"I prefer to be called Kitty, if you don't mind. Now, shouldn't we be on our way? It's been over twenty minutes since we stopped." Kitty had begun to take off her armor and store it in her saddle bags. She motioned for the two boys to turns their heads so she could change. She put on a light blue shirt that she pulled out of her saddle bag; securing it with a black leather belt. She already had a pair of tight, grey, well worn, leather pants on, but pulled a pair of black boots on overtop them. "Finally, now I won't die of overheating in that accursed armor."

Both Prince and Prince Will stared with their mouths wide open as Kitty got upon her horse.

"Are you coming?" She asked. "Or am I going to have to save my sister by myself?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Here's chapter 4, obviously, we're getting to the more adventurey (that's SO not a word) parts of the story. Hope ya'll enjoy reading it. ~Quirk

* * *

><p>Kitty and the two boys rode on for another half day before they met their first obstacle, at one point the trail they had been following ended. So, they all agree that they should just keep journeying in the direction that the path was going. They soon came to a stream; they followed it. Kitty knew that all steams lead somewhere. Or that's what she had read in books.<p>

"What was supposed to happen again, Kitty?" Will asked. After Kitty had revealed herself as being a princess, the two of them, Will and Kitty, had agreed to drop the formalities and go by their regular names.

"Well the prophecy says that 'water, air, and fire must be endured.' So I assume that that means we'll be facing water soon, whatever that means." Before any could ponder the thought for an extended period of time, they all heard a rumbling sound in the distance.

"What is that?" Prince asked.

"The rumble?" Will inquired. Prince nodded to his brother. The rumble was getting louder. They almost had to shout to hear each other's voices.

"A waterfall! This may be our first obstacle!" Kitty shouted.

They ventured on until it was almost impossible to hear one another, even when they were shouting. Then they saw it: The biggest waterfall any of them had ever seen. There was no way around it; the area where the waterfall fell was over the edge of a canyon. The woods stopped three feet away from where the canyon dropped off. They could see that the waterfall ended in a small lake. The forest covered the rest of the space that they could see.

"How will we get around it?" Prince asked. He looked down; it would be a very long fall.

"Jump?" Will asked. Though Kitty hoped he was joking, she couldn't tell or whether or not for sure. She went over to her horse and began taking out items, and she would either put them in one of two piles.

"What are you doing?" Prince asked her.

"The horses can't travel with us any further. How would we get them down the side of the canyon? We don't even know a way to get ourselves down. I'm figuring out what is absolutely necessary to take with us."

Kitty smiled to herself when she saw that they were starting to unpack their saddlebags as well.

"How are we going to find our horses when we finish this quest?" Will asked.

"I'm not sure about your horses, but Midknight will find his way back to me." Kitty said with such determination that neither Will nor Prince dared to disagree with her.

Once they had packed into leather satchels all that they thought was necessary they set the horses free. After they could no longer be seen, the three of them began to come up with ways to get down the gorge. They thought unsuccessfully for half an hour with no good ideas.

"I think yours is the one we're going to have to go with, Will." Prince said. Kitty cringed; she had known this was coming.

"Mine? What was my idea?" Will asked, for he had contributed many ideas, and couldn't remember any in which he had been more than half serious.

"We are going to have to jump."

"You can't be serious!" Kitty said after a moment of silence. She hoped that Prince would change his mind, and that her obvious disdain would lead him to change his mind.

"Oh, I'm deadly serious. Now we mustn't dally, for we've already lost much time."

**Will sighed, at the news of how they were going to get down the waterfall,** but, knew that his brother's mind could not be changed. He looked down the fall. "How do you propose to jump?" He asked.

He watched as Kitty backed away from the edge of the canyon and started to hyperventilate. Her eyes had started to bulge and now looked two times as big as they should be. "I can't do it. I'm not jumping." She said her voice a frantic whisper. He wondered what had caused such a great change in her attitude.

Prince walked over to her, "You were fearless of the swords in the tournament. How can you be afraid of water?" he asked.

Kitty looked up at Prince, "I am not afraid of water. I love the water. And when I went into that tournament I only thought about getting my sister back. I didn't realize that I would have to kill myself to do that!"

"Why would you kill yourself?" Will asked, walking over.

"Do you two know nothing? A jump, into water, from this height would be like hitting solid stone. We would be paralyzed!" Prince shrugged in Will's direction, he knew nothing of which she was speaking. Will just sighed. He knew this fact and began explaining this to both Kitty and Prince.

"Kitty, I know that. I was just looking; there a path that leads about halfway down the side of the canyon. We can jump from there. It won't be nearly as high, and it won't feel like hitting solid stone. We should be fine." Kitty looked uncertain, but nodded.

"Sorry I freaked out." Kitty said apologetically. Will looked into her eyes; in them he still saw fear. He couldn't think of what she was afraid though, but instead of asking her, he simply replied,

"That's okay."

They began their trek down the path that Will have discovered. It took them an hour to make it to the point where the path ended. It would have been a much shorter journey had the path been wider. But as it was it was very narrow. At several points in the decent they had to have their backs firmly pressed against the compacted dirt wall of the canyon. Every now and then Kitty would whimper in fear and was heard muttering words of encouragement to herself.

When they finally reached the ledge where they were to jump, they had to take a break to catch their breaths. For, even though Kitty had been the only one to show nervousness, both Prince and Will had hardly dared to take a breath the whole way down.

"Are you ready to jump?" Will asked, turning his head towards Kitty.

He watched as she stuck her head out and peered over the edge of the ledge.

"No, I can't do it!" She snapped her head back away from the edge closing her eyes as she did so.

"What now?" Prince asked. "It's only fifty feet at the highest! Jumping from this height will definitely not kill us. Besides the path has ended, we must jump"

"That's not it. I'm afraid of heights; no way am I going to jump, even if it is only fifty feet."

Will smiled, for somewhere down the path he had already come to this conclusion about Kitty. "I'll hold you the whole way down." He said. Then he grabbed Kitty in a hug like hold and before she could protest he jumped pulling her over the edge with him. For a moment that seemed longer than it really was they fell through space. Will listened to Kitty as she screamed the whole way down. Once they hit the water, he felt her writhe out of his grasp. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the surface.

**Prince waited a few seconds before he jumped in after Will and Kitty.** After a few seconds of being underwater he swam towards the surface. When he reached it Kitty was still gasping for air.

"That was awesome!" Will shouted, pumping his fist in the air. Prince smiled at his brother's glee. He laughed a little bit. He looked over at Kitty and asked if she was okay. She was shaking uncontrollably, which could have either been from fear, or the fact that the water was surprisingly cold. He was satisfied when Kitty said she was and gave him a small smile. She wasn't exactly perfect, but she would get over her fright. He watched as Kitty stared up to the point from which they had jumped.

"That's really high up there." She said, her teeth chattering.

"Yeah, I guess it was." Will said, as he, too, followed her gaze.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Hey! Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter! ~Quirk

* * *

><p>Once their clothes had dried off, the three set back on their way. At some point, Prince had made a comment that they were in a saucer shaped crater. The other two looked around and realized that his words were true: from where they were standing you could look in every direction and see only a wall. Though the wall were covered with trees, so you could not see the earth, but only green leaves.<p>

"So we've defeated water. Next is supposed to be air, right?" Prince asked, turning to face Kitty.

"That it is. Or that was the next one listed in the prophecy: water, air, and fire." She responded. Kitty was still annoyed about the fact that she had been pulled off the edge of the waterfall. Though, she was silently happy with herself for not dying on the fall down. And she wouldn't openly admit it, even to herself, but she had enjoyed being held so tightly in Will's arms.

It was gradually getting darker outside, and soon the sun completely disappeared, leaving them in total darkness. Prince set about making a fire. Kitty pulled out some things and made a light supper of some game that the two men had caught earlier in the day.

When they had all lain down to get some sleep Will, finally, voiced an apology to Kitty,

"I'm sorry that I pulled you off with me." He said. Though, his voice showed that he wasn't willingly voicing his apology. Kitty had accidently overheard Prince practically forcing him to say something. Even now Prince's eyes were drilling hard into Will's back to make sure that he carried this apology through.

"That's okay," She replied, trying to hide that she still was still a little bit shaken up with the incident. "I never would have been able to jump. If you hadn't done that we would still be up on that cliff at this very moment. I can't believe that I got so scared."

"Everyone's afraid of something."

"Even you?" There was a silence on Will's part. Kitty sat up and looked over at him, "What are you afraid of, Will?" She was determined to find out, she had voiced her fear. She was going to learn his one way or another. Also, his apology wasn't even completely sincere. She was going to find something to make him make up for scaring her out of her wits.

"Well, you can't tell this to anyone, but, I'm not particularly fond of spiders?" He replied with a note of embarrassment in his voice. Kitty heard Prince try to stifle his laugh, making it sounded like a very loud snort.

"Spiders?" Kitty tried unsuccessfully to stifle her laugh as well. Soon she was shaking all over with merriment. From the light of the fire Kitty saw the hurt expression on Will's face, so she quickly stopped laughing and said. "That's okay. I'm not particularly fond of spiders either."

"Then why do you laugh at me?" Will question indignantly.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. I mean the whole journey you've been acting like the most fearless man in the world, and to find out you're afraid of something so small was quite humorous." A look of contemplation crossed Will's face. Then he sighed and muttered that he guessed she was right.

"Enough sharing for tonight," Prince said. His voice, groggy with sleep, cut through their conversation and signified it was time to be quite. He had gotten Will to apologize, that was all he wanted. "Get some sleep. We don't know what we face tomorrow."

Kitty lay back down with a smile still upon her face. She would have gone into another fit of laughter had sleep not quickly over taken her.

**When they set off on their way in the morning**, Will, it seemed, was the only one who had gotten a good nights sleep. Both Prince and Kitty were yawning and acting cranky.

"I am so not a morning person, nor a late night person for that matter." Kitty said.

"I agree," Prince said. "Though only about the night part. I love getting up in the morning." Will laughed aloud as Kitty grunted with disgust and informed them that she liked sleeping-be it morning or night.

Before long, the three came to a wide crack in the earth. It was too large across for Will to even make a good estimated guess, so he didn't try and just stored it in his mind as being very wide. Hot air shot out of the crack, the air made Will's face burn.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Its hot air, blowing up out of a crack. A crack which has no bottom." Prince stated looking down into the dark abyss. His words were proven to be true when the other two looked down only to see blackness. Will watched as Kitty stepped away from the edge of the abyss, holding her stomach like she was trying not to heave. He looked at her in concern, but was relieved of his worry when she raised her hand to signal she was okay.

"Second obstacle, air; this is it, right?" Prince asked. He, too, looked a little nervous as he peered down the crack. Will watched as he, too, stepped away from the edge and went to stand by Kitty, Will joined them. "How to we get across?" Prince asked, voicing the question they were all thinking.

"Again, there's no way around." Will said, thinking back to the waterfall. This statement granted him two evil glares. "What?" He said raising his hands above his head; a look of innocence on his face.

"Thank you Mr. Obvious," Kitty said with annoyance. "What are we gonna do to get across? I am so not jumping down this, even if Will pulls me with him." She gave a quick look of fake anger. Will rolled his eyes at her, showing that he wasn't going to fake apologize-again.

"Nobody is jumping down this crack," Prince said. He sat down, and then he began to scratch his chin, a sign, which Will recognized, showed that his brother was in deep contemplation.

**Kitty went over to sit down beside Prince.** She watched as Will clasped his hands behind his back and began to pace back and forth. Kitty began to rack her brain for ideas as to how they could get across; solving problems like these were not one of her strong suits. Suddenly a voice in Kitty's head caused her to start. I know how you can get across it said. "Did you say something?" She asked Prince.

"No," He responded.

They both went back to thinking.

Use rope. That'll get you across in no time. The voice said again. Kitty looked around her. Seeing that neither of the boys looked at her as if waiting for a response, she decided she was going crazy. Upon realizing that it wasn't a man's voice, but a woman's, Kitty decided it couldn't hurt to answer the voice, it was only in her head, right? 'Rope?' She responded, 'how will rope help us get over the crack?' All you need is to do what I say. Then images began popping into Kitty's mind, tie the rope to the end of an arrow, shoot the arrow across the crack so that it lodges into a tree on the other side. Tie the end of the rope she was holding to a tree on this side of the crack, then us a bent arrow to glide across to the other side. It is the only way across. The voice explained to Kitty. It was a very persuasive voice, and Kitty could see no flaw in the plan. So she shrugged her shoulders and used a stick to draw out the plans on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Will asked walking over to look at her diagram. Kitty, who was so lost in her own thoughts that his voice startled her, stood up so quickly that her head smacked into his chin. "Ow," he groaned. Kitty brought her hand to the top of her head and began rubbing it.

"That hurt." She said, but quickly recovered herself in her excitement of showing him her plan. "I'll show you what I'm doing." She set about tying the rope to a heavy duty arrow that she grabbed out of Prince's quiver. Prince joined them. He looked at Will with raised eyebrows. Will just shrugged his shoulders. Kitty handed Prince the arrow and rope.

"Tie the rope as securely as you can to this arrow." Prince did as he was asked; though he had a look that showed he was highly confused as to what he was doing.

Kitty began explaining her plan to them. It showed on their face that they were hopeful of the success of this plan, and agreed to go along with it.

When Kitty told Prince to shoot the arrow attached to the rope, he did so. They heard a subtle thud as it lodged into the trunk. Will pulled as hard as he could on the rope.

"No way that's ever coming out." He stated a smile in his voice.

Kitty's nimble fingers began to pull the rope as tightly as she could and wrapped the end she was holding to a tree near her. Prince went over to help her and pulled the rope into a tight knot. There was now a rope zip line that went across the crack.

"This just might work!" Will said with a note of excitement in his voice.

"You doubted that it wouldn't?" Kitty said a hurt expression crossed her face.

"Not anymore." Will said. "This will work perfectly! How on earth did you think of it?"

Kitty had the intuition that she shouldn't tell them about the voice in her head. "Oh, it just popped into my head." That was the truth; they couldn't say she didn't tell them the truth if this plan went wrong. You don't have to worry about that. It will work out fine.


	6. Chapter 6

"You should be the first to go across," Prince told Kitty.

She stared at him her eyes wide with fear, "What? Why me? What?" She started to hyperventilate. Prince realized that even though this was her plan she was still afraid of heights. He also realized she must think he was using her as a tester. So he reasoned with her about the logic of his proposal.

"You need to go first because you're the lightest." Prince said. He put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "It's the best idea so that the rope won't wear out from Will and I being heavier."

"Okay, then. Can you just give me a minute?" Kitty responded. Prince nodded and watched as Kitty went off behind a bush near to them. Prince couldn't help but wonder what she was doing when his internal question was answered at the sounds of violent retching. When she came back he pretended as if he didn't know what just happened. "I'm ready now." Kitty stated mater-of-factly, daring him to confront her.

Prince pulled another arrow out of his pack. He bent it in the middle and handed it to Kitty. She nodded and walked over to their make shift zip line.

**Standing at the edge of the crack really unnerved Kitty,** but since she had nothing left in her stomach to throw up. She pushed off and felt the ground disappear from underneath her feet. She closed her eyes and whimpered in fear as she swung her legs back and forth to keep her momentum moving. 'Don't look down; don't even open your eyes. Opening your eyes would be a very bad idea.'

**Will watched Kitty as she slid across.** "This was actually a really good idea." He said to Prince.

"Yeah, it was."

Suddenly the rope went slack. The two men looked toward the other end of the crack and saw Kitty try to gain her bearing on the other side of the crack. Will smiled as she lifted her thumb up, which was the sign they had to say that it was safe for the next person to come.

"After you," Will said with a mock bow to his brother. Prince just rolled his eyes.

"I do hope you start to take this quest more seriously. We're trying to save a girl's life." Prince's tone was serious.

"I know," Will said simply, but then quietly added, "But you know that that's not all you're hoping for."

Prince pulled on his pack without looking at Will, "I'll see you at the other end."

Will immediately felt bad for what he said. This wasn't what Prince needed to be thinking about at this time. He started to give his brother an apology, but Prince was already sliding across. Will sighed. After a few minutes he was given the signal to come across. It was only after he had pushed himself away from the edge of the crack that his gut told him that something was wrong. He tried to shake the feeling, but couldn't. That's when he saw it. There was an odd red glow in the middle of the rope. At and that spot, the rope was starting to fray.

**Prince and Kitty were trying to un-bend their arrows **when they heard Will shouting frantically to them.

"The rope, its breaking!" He shouted.

"What is he saying?" Prince asked Kitty his tone worried.

Kitty was just about to respond when Prince continued,

"Oh, gosh! The rope! It's fraying!" They both ran to the edge of the crack. Will was swinging his legs frantically, trying to move faster. "Calm down!"

"Calm down? I'm going to die!" Will responded panic flowing out with his voice.

"Oh! This is all my fault. Stupid, stupid, stupid idea." Kitty muttered to herself.

"Kitty, stop that." Prince ordered. Kitty was instantly quiet, then she fell over in a slump. 'Oh-gosh,' He though to himself, 'she just died.' He went over and checked her pulse, sighed in relief when he found that it was normal, 'she only fainted.' Prince then ran over to try and calm Will down.

"Help me!" Will called.

"I can't do anything. Just slide as you were before. If you stop jostling around like that the rope might hold long enough for you to get across safely." Will slid only a few more feet before it happened.

The rope snapped.

The world moved in slow motion. He felt himself screaming, but could not hear the sound. He fell to his knees. Minutes went by. He felt tears spring to his eyes. He saw Kitty run past him. When did she wake up? He saw her go to the spot where the rope drooped over the edge. She started pulling. He saw her scream frantic words, did she just say help me? The world came back to normal speed. He heard Kitty still screaming to him.

"Prince! Help! I can't pull Will up on my own!" He ran over to her side, looking down he saw that Will had managed to grab hold of the rope before it had fallen out of reach. He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. He quickly bent down and helped Kitty to pull Will up. After a short, but hard, struggle they finally got him pulled all the way out of the crack.

Prince and Kitty laughed in relief. Then they helped Will to his feet.

"Are you alright?" Kitty asked. Prince watched and she poked Will's arm in an expert like way. He winced in pain.

"Will, are you hurt?" Prince asked.

"Yes, I am hurt. I just was dangling inside of a smoking hot crack in the earth. Thinking I was going to die,"

"We understand that you are emotionally hurt, Will," Kitty said soothingly. "I think your brother meant if you were physically hurt; which I don't need you to tell me. I can tell that you pulled something in your shoulder." Prince watched as she walked over to her pack and pulled out some gauzy looking material and a lotion like substance. "Take your shirt off." She said as she knelt to the ground and uncapped the bottle of lotion.

"What?" Will cried.

"I guess you don't have to, but if you don't I will have to wrap your shirt onto your body, which will make the bandage even less comfortable. And the lotion won't rub into material very well."

"How will lotion and wrapping my shoulder fix a pulled muscle?"

"The lotion helps against swelling and burns. Your arm looks like it was affected pretty badly by the steam. Wrapping it will restrict your movement. Meaning you won't be able to hurt it even more." Kitty replied simply.

After his brother had been all bandaged up, Prince decided that, even though it was only afternoon, they should been done traveling for the day. Will needed to rest, and he was exhausted from the fright of what had almost happened.

In his sleep, Prince dreamed a memory from a time he wished he could forget, though wanted to remember forever.

**Twenty years ago, when he was five**, Prince remembered, he was playing behind the castle in the snow. It was February; his mother was indoors with his baby brother, William. Mother had told him and his father to go and play outdoors so that she and the baby could rest. He had been so excited, for his father had told him they were going to build an army of snowmen around the castle. The two of them were having such fun spending time together.

"Father, help me," He said to his parent. King Henry, his father, came over with a breathless laugh.

"Too small, my son?" He laughed. Prince laughed right along with him. He was so young and short then that he couldn't lift the pieces of the snowmen above his head. He needed his father to help him put it together. King Henry walked over and helped him lift up the ball of snow. Setting it atop the bottom ball, he smiled. "Son, it looks like a real man now!" He exclaimed.

"You think so, father? He still needs a face though." His father, with a mischievous smile upon his face, pulled out a long carrot and two small pieces of coal.

"Will these make a good face?" He had laughed with delight as his father lifted him up so that he would be able to put the items on the top part of the snowman.

His father then received a message that his mother, Queen Marie, needed him for only a moment.

"I'll be back in as soon as I can," The king called, leaving him to start another man on his own.

After only a few seconds of his father's departure, he saw a girl, with glowing blue skin, come out from behind one of the pine trees that encircled their castle.

"Hello," He called to the girl, his young mind not knowing that there shouldn't be a person wandering the palace grounds. "Do you want to play with me?"

The girl gave him a sweet smile and walked over. "Hello, little prince," She said, her face still wearing the sweet smile. "Art thou out here all by thyself?"

"Yes, my father just went into the castle to see mother. We were building a snow army."

"Yes, I can see that. What a fine man thou hast in thy infantry." She said looking at the one snowman they had completed.

He had started to wish that his father would return soon, the woman was making him nervous, and he had never heard someone talk with such a strange accent and odd words before.

The girl then walked over to him, knelt down and placed a hand on his shoulder, she smiled. "I am truly sorry, little prince, for what I must do," With those words her body began to rise off the ground and she began to chant,

"_Little prince you shant always be_

_For one day you will come to see_

_A lady behind a wall you'll be led_

_She'll be lying on a bed_

_One kiss will it only take_

_To make the lovely lady wake_

_But a man with no name you shall become_

_Until you save the slumbering one."_

* * *

><p>AN: Be honest...did you see that one coming? ~Quirk


	7. Chapter 7

So this chapter is pretty short, but the next one is longer. Only 3 more chapters left to the whole story! ~Quirk

* * *

><p>The next couple of days were pretty uneventful. There were a few standout moments, one being when Kitty almost shot Will (while they were hunting for food). Another time, they had to fight off a vicious dog from eating the small amount of game that they had managed to shoot. There was also the night Prince slept walked into the river, causing quite a commotion between Kitty and Will, who had thought he had gone on without them. All of these incidents had ended in quite a few laughs and much teasing ensued.<p>

Will was thinking back on these moments, and a few others, as they continued walking on through the woods. He, for one, had come to seriously hate trees, bark, leaves and anything that had to do with forests, for that matter. It had been over a week, eight days to be exact, since they had entered these woods. There had only been two times when he had not been completely engulfed by trees; when they were at the waterfall and when they were at the crack. They had discussed the third task somewhat, and breaking out of his thought he heard that the topic had, again, come up between Prince and Kitty.

"What form do you think the fire will be?" Kitty asked Prince.

"I hope it burns all of these accursed trees down," Will interjected into their conversation, spite coming so heavily out of his mouth it could have drown them all.

"You do realize that if the trees burned down we would die, right?" Kitty asked.

"Why would we die?"

"We would die," Kitty answered, "Because of the smoke. It would suffocate us. Not to mention the burns we would get. Even if we did survive we would be confined to our beds, the rest or our lives. You two would never be able to go home because it would be likely you would die on the way back, again-if you managed to somehow survive. If you, miraculously, recovered, it wouldn't be for many more years, seven at the least."

He and Prince stared at Kitty with horror on their faces.

"How on earth do you know all of that?" Will asked after a moment of complete silence. He looked down at himself. He was having a hard enough time not going crazy from the bandage on his arm. He could not imagine the horror of having his whole body wrapped, not to mention not being able to move.

Kitty rolled her eyes at them and said, "Honestly, do you men do any reading? It's in all the books. Well not literally all the books, but in one of the ones I've read. Books are a good source of knowledge. If I hadn't read a certain book last month you would have quite the messed up shoulder." Will grumbled with agreement.

**After another half hour went by Kitty exclaimed**, "Look! There is light up ahead!"

Will, who had lagged behind the other two, ran up to her. Kitty watched his face break into an ecstatic grin. He ran towards the light. Prince and Kitty looked at each other for a moment and then bolted after him. When they finally caught up he was on his knees laughing hysterically. The clearing from the trees was not grassy, but an endless plain of cracked sand. They had entered into a desert.

"We did it!" He shouted.

"So, we made it out of the trees. What did that get us?" Prince asked, brining the knowledge that they hadn't really accomplished anything into all of their minds. "Yes we finally see the sunlight, which is an amazing change from the green sun of leaves, but don't get so excited. We might not be anywhere near our goal."

"Well aren't you just a sword tip to a bubble?" Will said standing up, wiping the dirt off his pants.

"He's right though, Will. We have to keep in mind what the point of this quest is." Kitty explained a look of guilt and disappointment on her face. How could she forget, even for a second, that they were trying to save her sister?

"Yeah, okay I get it. What do we do now?" Will sighed.

"I say we go over to that castle." Kitty said, pointing her finger directly towards the area in front of them.

"Wha-" Will and Prince said in unison, but then they, too, saw it.

In the distance, though not that far off, was a purple castle. It wasn't exactly purple, but more like the color the sky looks after a violent storm or right before the sun sets in the winter time.

"Well, here we go," Prince said. He re-adjusted his pack on his shoulder. Then, he started walking. Kitty followed him, and, after a moment, she heard Will's footsteps fall in line with hers. She smiled, she had become very fond of having Will walk beside her.


	8. Chapter 8

Hope you enjoy! ~Quirk

* * *

><p>Before they were halfway to the castle, the three were attacked by their third challenge.<p>

"What is that?" Prince asked. He looked around. For there was a single shadow passing across the earth. "What an odd shape. It almost looked like a-" He gasped in realization. "Dragon! Run!"

But, before Will or Kitty could go anywhere, the dragon landed in front of them, blocking their only path to the castle.

The dragon was a scary beautiful creature. Its deep blue scales glistened in the setting sunlight. It started crawling towards them. If a dragon could laugh, the sound it was making at that moment would be it. Like wood crackling in a fire place.

Kitty was shrieking with fear. None of her skill at swords play or any of the books she had read would save her now.

Just when Prince thought he had a thought for how he could charge the beast, he was stopped. The dragon took one more step and let out a ferocious roar, and with the roar came a long stream of scorching fire.

"What do we do?" Will asked.

"We run," Prince responded.

Without any hesitation, the three began running back in the direction of the forest. Before they got far, Kitty called them to a halt.

"Where did the dragon go?" She inquired her voice was shaking with fear.

Prince raised his head towards the sky and looked around; the dragon was nowhere to be seen.

"I don't know. Will, you take Kitty and hide in the forest. I will defeat this monster myself. I don't want either of you to be harmed."

"I don't think so," Kitty said momentarily forgetting her fear. "We will fight this thing together. We will continue on and stop running away like cowards." And with those words she began trotting defiantly back towards the castle.

Prince set his jaw, and followed her; Will followed them. When they reached the spot where the dragon had before appeared, it came again. It is the castle's guard, Prince thought. He remembered the words spoken to him long ago, A lady behind a wall you'll be led; Princess Cecelia had to be behind that castle's stone walls. With sword raised above his head, he charged the fire–breathing dragon. He heard two other voices join in with his battle cry,

"Ahhhh!"

The dragon was momentarily surprised that the three humans did not retreat in fear, as they had before, but it recovered quickly. It let out a blast of angry flames. Princes stopped and raised his arm in front of his face to ward of the intense heat. Then he noticed a blue light behind the dragon. It was the same color as he had seen when he was a little boy. Then he saw her, the glowing blue woman. She looked exactly the same as he remembered her, from twenty years past. Prince forgot all about the dragon. He glared at the girl who had cursed him all those years ago. She had stolen his name, causing all but his family to forget who he was. And even they did not remember his name.

It was only after a moment that he noticed that her arms were chained to the ground.

"You," He glowered. He saw his little brother, and Kitty looking at him for further instructions.

"Little prince," The woman called. "Thou hast almost fulfilled thy destiny. Kill the dragon. I will explain all to thee after thou hast completed thy task."

The dragon, deciding that Prince was worthless, charged Will and Kitty. There were cries of fighting, and slashing of swords passing through the air at stifling speeds.

Prince paid little attention to these noises. His only focus was on the girl who was standing before him.

"You ruined my life," He snarled walking slowly towards her. "Why? Why did you do this to me?"

"I cannot tell thee. Thou must believe me. Hurry and champion over fire. My sister is almost here. When she arrives almost all hope shall be lost." The girl cried. She begged Prince in such a manner that he could only look at her with disgust. Twenty years of hatred were all coming out at this one point. Before he could say anymore he heard a cry of pain come from the ongoing battle.

"Little prince, I know thou dost not trust me, I understand this, but thou must try, If thou succeeds I shall explain it all to thee. But right now thou must help thy companions! If one be lost all hope will be extinguished!" Prince grunted in frustration, turned his back on her and ran to help his brother and Kitty.

Kitty was injured. Prince could tell this instantly. Her shirt had scorch marks all over it. One of her sleeves had been part way burned off. He could see the blistered skin. He face was completely white. Her were eyes were huge. She could barely keep the sword raised enough to defend herself.

"Get out of here!" Prince called to her. "Go find somewhere safe, and try to nurse your arm." With slight hesitation Kitty rand off, stumbling and almost falling numerous times on her way.

"Will!" With one look between the two brothers the plan was instantly understood.

**Will watched as his brother sent Kitty off.** He had attempted to do so, as well. She had refused, saying he could not fight the dragon on his own. He himself had not escaped injury. Aside from the fact that his pulled shoulder had had almost no time to heal, he could feel his leg stiffening up. For the dragon had made a swipe at his let with amazing force. Now that his brother was here he felt mush more confident. Without words, only a single look, he knew what he needed to do.

"Hey! Down here!" He shouted. The dragon looked down at him. It did another one of its wood crackling laughs. It also smiled, a fiery glow shining through the crack between its set of fangs. Without another thought he ran towards it, his sword raised high. Upon reaching the dragon's foot, he swung his sword downwards. This act enraged the dragon immensely. He roared in rage, flames spurting out of his mouth.

Will looked in time to see Prince sneak up behind the beast. When he started to climb up the dragon's scaly back it didn't even seem to notice.

Will continued to distract it in a taunting manner. Every now and then making a jab at him with his sword, dancing out of the way before the animal could counterattack. Before the dragon even knew what was happening, Prince drove his sword into the top of its head. The beast blinked its' giant eyes in surprise, then with a loud thump the blue scaled animal fell to the ground.

Will shouted with glee, but when he looked at his brother, his face fell. He turned to look where Prince was staring with confusion.

There stood a glowing red girl, her face held a look of complete rage.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! this is he last chapter before the epilouge. Hopefully it doesn't dissappoint! ~Quirk

* * *

><p>Kitty had run to hide behind a rock. It was right after she had finished wrapping her injured arm that she saw the glowing red girl appear out of thin air. Kitty was about to shout to the others when Will turned around and saw the girl. With another look at the dead dragon the girl shrieked with rage.<p>

"Thy murderous hands have killed my dragon!" She screamed. Kitty internally gasped, she knew that voice. It had talked to her back at the crack in the earth. It had been her that suggested that they use the rope to get across. When the rope was slightly glowing red-the girl had snapped the rope. She had tried to kill Will. Kitty's anger started to grow so large that it took all her effort to just sit there and watch the confrontation that was taking place between the woman and the two princes.

Kitty strained her ears to hear what was being said. She watched as Prince stepped down from where he stood upon the dead dragon's head.

"Your dragon? What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Flee!" A voice came from behind the two. It was the blue lady. With looks going back and forth between the two glowing girls, revelation dawned upon Prince's face.

"She's your sister." He said there was no hint of doubt in his voice.

"She is my twin," The blue lady said. Her chains had been broken with the dragon's death. She walked over to where the confrontation was taking place. "She is also the one who caused me to predict thine and the Princess Cecelia's future. She is the one who set Princess Cecelia into and endless slumber, I had to give her a chance at being awoken, so causing me to "curse" you."

"Sister, thou art always ruining my plans. Art thou going to keep foretelling other's fates so as to counterattack the curses I give to these worthless humans?"

"Humans? Aren't you human?" Will asked.

"No, stupid boy, I am a fairy, Genève. That-" Genève said pointing to the other girl "Is my sister, Silverdust. Stay out of this argument; it is between her and I." With that they began attacking each other. Not with swords, or bows, but with magic. Kitty watched secretly hoping that Silverdust would destroy Genève. Not that she liked either of the two very much, but Genève had tried to kill Will, and that was not okay with her.

She watched as Prince and Will ran to where she was hiding.

"What's the plan?" Kitty asked upon their arrival. She thought it would be best not to tell them about Genève trying to kill Will. She was mad enough about it for the three of them, and she didn't want anybody doing anything rash. Suddenly she felt a stab of pain go through her injured arm. She saw Prince look down at the sloppy bandage job.

"Will, wrap her arm up better." Will set about performing the task, Kitty winced with every layer he unraveled. Some of the bandage had stuck to her oozing skin, causing parts of her skin to rip off with the bandage. Once it was all off, Will rubbed her entire arm with the little amount of lotion Kitty had left. Tears sprung to her eyes from the pain.

"The plan, the plan, the plan," Kitty watched as Prince rubbed his chin in thought. "I say we just run towards the castle while the fairies are still fighting."

"Sounds like a very good plan to me." Will said. He tucked the end of the wrap into Kitty's makeshift bandage. She smiled her thanks, though it was so weak and pathetic looking that it could have been a grimace.

Without another word the three began run in a sneaky fashion towards the castle as fast as their legs would carry them could.

**Upon reaching the castle, Prince shouted** "Are they following us?" He saw Will turn around to look.

"Yes, Genève is following, but I can't see Silverdust anywhere," Will said worriedly.

Silverdust suddenly appeared in front of them. "I have, momentarily, taken away my sisters powers. Thou hast only ten minutes to find and save Princess Cecelia. Go! Thou shalt find her in the highest tower."

Prince looked around. He immediately spotted the highest tower and ran towards it. Kitty and Will stayed behind so that they would be able to fight Genève when she reached the castle, and hopefully gain Prince some extra time.

When Prince entered the tower he was annoyed to find he would have to climb thousands of stairs. He did not pause for long and began to run up the stairs. It was once he reached the top that he noticed that his feet were faintly glowing blue. Silverdust was helping his to move more quickly than a normal person should be able to.

When he reached the stair's end he saw only one place to go. There was a wooden door directly in front of him. It took him only two steps to reach the door. With shaking hands he reached out and turned the round handle. The door opened silently. He stepped inside the room.

On the wall farthest from him, there was a canopy bed. The bed had all the soft pink curtains drawn around it. He walked over, pulled them aside. Prince gasped at what he saw. For there, lying peacefully on the bed was the most beautiful girl. Princess Cecelia.

Prince bent down his head. He faltered slightly right before his lips touched hers, but then closed the small gap and kissed her.

The lady's bright green eyes slowly fluttered open. Prince pulled his head back and stared at her as she studied him. Raising her hand to touch his cheek, she breathed an ever so soft question, "Tristan?"


	10. Epilougue

So, here's the end. Hopefully you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. Feel free to write a review, also please contact me about any m,isakes you may find (as described in prebious chapters). ~Quirk

* * *

><p>Princess Cecelia stood beside her little sister, Kitty. It had taken only five minutes, after their initial meeting, for the two girls to become best friends. Now they were standing together in front of the full length mirror, admiring their images.<p>

Cecelia patted the gauzy material of her wedding skirt. She couldn't believe that it had been only a year, and a few months, since Tristan had rescued her from the enchanted capture of Genève. She had been so relieved when her father had sent the fairy into eternal banishment from the kingdom. Silverdust had, obligingly, after King Edward's request, placed a spell around the kingdom which would keep her sister out for good.

Cecelia began to chastise herself. These were not the things she should be thinking about on her wedding day. Her thoughts turned towards her husband to be, Tristan. She felt her lips curve into a smile. Tristan, who had rescued her from her enchanted sleep. Tristan, whom she had dreamed about constantly in that sleep.

She now understood, after Silverdust had explained it to her, that the fairy had been sending her visions of her rescuer. Tristan had found it a little bit creepy when he had been told this, but he got over it quickly.

"Are you ready?" Said a voice from behind where she stood, breaking her out of her thoughts. She turned around and smiled to see her father standing there. He was wearing his most regal outfit and his golden crown sat upon his dark brown hair. With him came her mother, who was in a deep purple dress, with a delicate golden crown upon her head. Following the king and queen came her five other siblings. She had been surprised to learn that she had such a big family, but had immediately loved each of them. She also saw her cousin, Mary, standing with them. After she had met Mary they immediately became inseparable.

Her smile became wider at the sight of Mary, Imelda, Renga, and Clarice all in their matching bridesmaid dresses. The dresses were pale pink and silver in color, the skirts didn't quite reach the ground, but were long enough to be considered full length. Kitty had a dress only slightly different than the pale pink and silver full length dress, that the others were wearing. Kitty's had a few more intricate designs in the pattern but was otherwise the same. Her brothers, Andrew and James, both had on deep black formal wear, for they were two of Tristan's groomsmen. They smiled at their sister, and bid her good luck. An usher, one of Tristan's cousins, came to tell Queen Leighton that it was time for her to be seated. With a final hug given to Cecelia, the queen left with the man. The bridesmaids and groomsmen were told to get with their pair for the procession, the ceremony was about to start.

Cecelia talked a few seconds longer with Kitty and Mary before they would have to process down the aisle. She tried to take in all the things she saw around her. She looked out the window and smiled at the sight of December snowflakes falling from the sky. She tried to memorize the feeling she had in her stomach, was it fear? It might be anticipation, or joy, possibly nervousness. After a moment, she decided that it was a mixture of too many emotions to name them all, though she did discount her initial thought. It was most definitely not fear.

It was at that moment that the wedding party was told to begin their walk down the aisle. Cecelia smiled as the others, one by one, began to leave the small room they were in.

It was at the last moment that Will arrived to claim his partner, Kitty. He smiled down at his short haired (for Kitty had come to like not having her hair long) fiancé, and kissed her on the lips. Cecelia smiled recalling Kitty's Birthday a little over two months ago when he had proposed. Kitty was the only one who had been surprised, for it was obvious to everyone else that they were completely in love. Kitty waved one last good-bye, the diamond on her left hand glinted from the sunlight streaming in through the windows.

Cecelia's heart started to flutter when her father took hold of her hand. This was it. She was about to walk down the aisle towards the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with. She took a deep breath, and the beautiful wedding march started to play. Her father squeezed her hand and smiled at her encouragingly.

He again asked, "Are you ready?"

Cecelia didn't need to think about his question for long. She looked up at her father, took another breath, and responded with a solid voice, "Yes."

Then, together, they stepped into view of all the guests. There was a collective gasp as everyone caught sight of Cecelia. For, she was absolutely stunning. Her dress, pure white with, off the shoulder, lace sleeves, and a lacey bodice that led down into the cinderella skirt. Her hair was piled on top of her head in a messy, but elegant, up-do.

Cecelia heard not a single sound. Her only focus was at the end of the aisle. There stood Tristan. His face was radiating joy at the sight of his bride to be. Cecelia felt her face break into an uncontrollable smile, mirroring Tristan's happiness. With another breath she took the first step in time with the song.


End file.
